Our small secret
by mightjustbe
Summary: CBPC August. Temperance takes a "vacation" and has a surprise in store for her favorite partner. is complete, but will consider expanding upon request...


"So, what'd you get me?"

She rolled her eyes. She had just gotten off the plane, and the first thing the man says is _what'd you get me?!_ "Nothing—was I supposed to get you something?" She paused, her face scrunching as she feigned an attempt to recall any mention of some object he'd requested from her. "You didn't ask for anything…"

"Bones! You're not supposed to ASK someone to bring you back something!" He sighed and grabbed her suitcase, leading the way through the masses as she fought to keep up with his long strides, "It's customary that, when one person goes on a vacation, said person brings back a small favor from the location to show that though they were gone, the receiver was on the givers mind."

"There's a flaw in your logic, Booth." She said, finally catching up to him and falling into place beside him. He paused, raising his eyebrow, and she continued, "I wasn't on a vacation. I was doing the book tour. I thought I told you about that…"

"You did. It was still sort of a vacation. You weren't here, so you went on vacation; if nothing else, you were… away."

"So you're upset that you weren't on my mind while I was away?"

"No! You're not…" he sighed as he weaved through the crowd. He stopped and turned to face her, "It's not that I'm upset that you weren't thinking of me, Bones. I'm not upset at all. It's just a silly little ritual. It's fine." He smiled.

He led the way again, and once he'd turned his back, she grinned. He thought he could read her so well, but he'd fallen right into the dumbstruck look on her face as she lied through her teeth. She'd have to tell the others not to mention their gifts. It would only ruin the surprise that was waiting in the very bag he'd stolen from her.

* * *

"Sweetie, I'm so glad you're back!" Angela rushed forward and threw her arms around the doctor. She glanced at Booth, "I'll return her in a few minutes. We've got three weeks' worth of gossip to catch up on!" She grinned and pulled Brennan with her into her office. Once the door was shut securely, she spun around, "So what'd you get me?"

Brennan laughed, "Well I saw this, and I thought of you, so…" She reached into her carry-on and produced a small, shiny box.

"Oh, pretty!" Angela exclaimed as her fingers nimbly tore into the paper. "Wow… this is so nice. Thank you!" She pulled the chain from the box, carefully studying the stone. "Is this…"

"It's rubies and diamonds, and the necklace is platinum."

Her friends eyes widened, "You shouldn't have," she whispered, drinking in the intricate design of the stones. "This must have cost…"

Brennan waved her hand with an air of dismissal, "Don't even think about that. Besides, I couldn't come back with just anything for you… It had to be special. Look at the back!"

Flipping over the charm, her smile grew. "Angela Montenegro-Hodgins. Thank you, sweetie… it's gorgeous!" She pulled her friend close for a hug. "Here, help me put it on."

Brennan bit her lip, "Well, the thing is, I told Booth that I didn't get him anything. I want it to be a surprise…"

"Is it like this?"

"Oh, no, it's nothing… extravagant. It's just… I wanted to make him wait, that's all. He needs to learn a little patience."

_I think he's waited long enough, _Angela thought. "Alright… but I'm wearing it tomorrow, so you can't make him wait too long."

She laughed, "Tonight at the diner, that's the plan."

The knock on the door cut their conversation short, and Angela hurried to shove the wrapping paper into a desk drawer before welcoming the interrupter into the room. Booth poked his head inside and announced he was leaving for his own office for a few hours.

"Are we still doing dinner?"

He shrugged, "Not sure… I'll call you."

She fought the frown that worked its way to her lips, "Alright…"

"What was that about?"

Brennan turned to face her friend, "I suppose he's upset with his lack of a gift… I didn't think it'd be such a big deal."

"Maybe, and this is only a guess… maybe he's more upset that you didn't call him or e-mail him for three weeks, and _then_ didn't get him something. Maybe he feels like… he isn't good enough to be considered?"

Brennan gasped, "Oh, that's not… that's not at all…" Her frown deepened, and her eyes began to fill as her emotional roller coaster began. She was afraid he felt neglected, worried that she'd done all the wrong things again even with her heart in the right place, concerned that he was upset and didn't try to talk to her about it… "Of course I thought about him. How doesn't he know that?"

"It's hard to know when you're thousands of miles away and he doesn't get to talk to you on a daily basis." Angela offered a comforting smile, "I'm sure this will all work itself out. Don't worry…"

* * *

After promising not to dwell too much on her current predicament, she set off to drown her worries in her work—she certainly had plenty to catch up on. She worked straight through lunch, and it was only after a particularly obnoxious noise emanated from her stomach that she bothered to look at the time. She was shocked to see it was well past 5 o'clock. Biting her lip, she chose to bite the proverbial bullet and call him.

"Hey Bones, what's up?"

She smiled, 'He doesn't sound too terribly perturbed there…' she thought. "Well, I somehow worked through lunch and am absolutely starving. I was hoping you would like to meet me at the diner to get some food and catch up…"

"Sure thing—I'll be there in fifteen or so."

She exhaled in relief as she hung up. She had never had a problem eating alone, whether in her own apartment or at a restaurant, but she could admit (if only to herself) that she enjoyed company. Especially his.

* * *

She went to their usual table and decided to wait to order anything until he made his entrance, even though she knew exactly what he'd get once he arrived. He was so predictable… she thought with a smile.

He arrived, true to his word, nearly fifteen minutes after they'd hung up their phones. "So, what would you like to catch up on?"

His voice was off… colder than usual. He was upset! She frowned, "I've upset you…"

A look of confusion crossed his face, "What? How did you upset me?"

"I… it's not that I wasn't thinking of you, Booth. Of course I was. It's hard to spend three weeks without someone who is as constant as your shadow." She smiled at him, "It was just hard for me to justify calling you to simply chat."

He seemed to relax slightly, and returned her smile, "You never need a justification, Bones."

"Good. And to prove you were on my mind…" She reached under the table, pulling a bag from its hiding spot. "I got you a present."

His mouth fell open, "You've gotten very good at lying to me. I'm concerned…"

She laughed and slid it across the table, "Just… open it."

He grinned, digging into the tissue paper and pulling a belt buckle in the shape of the Vegas sign. "Wow, thanks… this is…" He nodded his approval, "This is great."

"I thought you could, perhaps on occasion, give the 'Cocky' buckle a rest…" She pointed to the bag, "There's more."

His eyes shot to the bags interior, spotting more brightly colored paper. He pulled out the shirt and shook it out, laughing as he read it. "Really, Bones?"

She bit her lip, "Well, it's true."

He raised an eyebrow, flipping it around for her to read as though she'd never seen the shirt before in her life. "What has ever happened to you in Vegas that has stayed in Vegas? That you haven't shared with me or with Ange?"

She raised her own eyebrow in challenge, "Now, Tiger…" She drawled in that familiar tone, "I never mentioned a certain dress. I also never mentioned a particular gentleman exclaiming 'That's Hot' as he zipped up said dress…"

He gulped, a slight blush creeping to his cheeks before fading as quickly as it arrived. "Alright… so it's true." He grinned, "What Happens In Vegas, Stays In Vegas…"


End file.
